


Doll

by Green



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Makeover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby's first makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

Jessica never knows what to expect from Pam. One day she's dressed in leather, the next in velour. Today she's wearing a blue tweed skirt and matching cropped jacket with a pillbox hat. She looks like she just stepped off the pages of Harper's Bazaar, circa 1959.

Jessica loves Pam's closet, though it sometimes stumps her completely. Pam has style, that's for certain, but what that style is Jessica's not quite sure.

“Do you like it?” Pam asks, doing a model-perfect turn.

Jessica nods and looks down at her own jeans and teeshirt.

“We can fix that,” Pam says, as if Jessica said her thoughts aloud. “What do you feel like today?”

“I don't rightly know,” Jessica says, feeling self-conscious.

Pam comes closer and twirls a piece of Jessica's hair between her fingers. “You could let me pick something.”

Jessica opens her mouth but nothing escapes but a puff of air.

“Alright, let's start with the clothes,” Pam says, suddenly no-nonsense. “Right now you look like you're auditioning for the rebooted Little House on the Prairie.”

Looking down at her dress, Jessica realizes she does look like she's wearing calico. It's modest and plain, a small faded flower print that brushes the backs of her calves.

“You see?” Pam says. “You're a vampire now, honey. You can be whoever you want now.”

“Is that what you do?” Jessica asks. “Just... reinvent yourself all the time?”

Pam smiles with the barest hint of fang. “Every day.”

Jessica licks her lips nervously and peers into Pam's closet. “So what do you think I should wear?”

Pam taps her chin with one finger. “You'd do with a little vampy schoolgirl look, I think.” She reaches into the closet and pulls out a red plaid skirt with chains at the waist.

“I don't know,” Jessica says with little confidence. “Isn't it a little … short?”

“Are you afraid to show a little leg?” Pam asks. “This is the twenty-first century, honey. Get with it.” She pulls out a plain white shirt, too, and shows Jessica how they look together.

Jessica shakes her head. “Maybe on someone else. I'm much more...”

“Modest?” Pam says. “But you'll look so good. And who's to stop you?”

It's true, no one's going to stop her from going out in public in a short skirt. Bill has left her in Pam and Eric's care, and she doesn't have to worry about her parents' disapproval anymore.

“I guess I could try it,” Jessica says slowly.

Pam smiles proudly and turns Jessica around so she can pull down the zipper of Jessica's dress.

Jessica blushes. It's weird that she can still do that, weird and annoying. But Pam doesn't tease her for it.

“You have beautiful skin, honey,” Pam says, slipping the dress off Jessica's shoulders and revealing her plain white bra and panties. “And those have got to go.”

“I can't wear your underwear!” Jessica says, blushing even more.

“Why wear any at all?” Pam asks lightly.

“Oh God,” Jessica whispers, turning around to face her. “I couldn't!”

Pam runs her fingernails over Jessica's bare shoulder and smiles. “You can do anything you want, now.”

Jessica shivers at the light scrape of nails on her skin and takes the shirt from Pam. “I think I'll keep my underwear.”

“If that's what you really want,” Pam says.

The shirt is plain cotton and smooth against Jessica's hand. She kicks her dress to the side and puts on the shirt, buttoning it up high.

Pam tuts and undoes two buttons, so that the top of Jessica's chest is bare.

“Skirt,” Jessica says, holding out a hand.

“Let me help,” Pam says, bending down and urging Jessica to step in. She brings the skirt up slowly over Jessica's legs, her fingertips brushing skin. It makes Jessica shiver again and blush harder, a strange warmth igniting in her belly.

Pam zips up the skirt on the side and fastens the chain belt in front. “Your feet look about my size,” she says, “and I've got a pair of shoes that will go perfect with this. But first...”

Jessica is led over to the vanity and pushed down into the chair in front of it. She looks in the mirror and sees herself, pale all over except her pink cheeks. Even her hair looks pale, almost blonde in the light of the room. “I have a reflection still, at least,” she says.

“That vampires don't have reflections – that's just something we made up to blend in better,” Pam explains, gathering the back of Jessica's hair in her hands. “Like the garlic thing, although that makes some of us sneeze.”

Pam's touch is light but there's something in it Jessica recognizes, not from the past but from movies and TV. She's touching her like a lover. But it feels good and Jessica doesn't tell her to stop.

“Face first, I think,” Pam says decisively, leaning over Jessica's shoulder to run her fingers over the makeup on the vanity top. She turns Jessica to face the side, then starts applying powder with a big, fluffy brush. “You don't need foundation, honey. You've got skin I would kill for.”

“Thank you?” Jessica said, though she doubts it's just a turn of phrase.

“So polite,” Pam says. The brush tickles Jessica's chin and forehead.

Soon, Pam has painted Jessica's face in dark but subtle ways, her eyes kohl-rimmed and her lips a dark, shiny red. When Jessica looks back into the mirror once Pam is finished, she gasps.

“That's _me_?” she asks, touching her cheek lightly.

Pam smirks at her in the mirror, looking smug and proud at the same time. “That's you, honey. Now, I think...” She reaches over and opens her jewelry box, taking out a short black choker. “Hold your hair up for me.”

Jessica complies and Pam slips the choker around her neck. It has tiny onyx beads that roll against Jessica's skin when it's in place.

“Perfect. Now the shoes,” Pam says, and walks back over to the closet. When she returns, it's with red patent leather platform heels.

“I don't know if I could even walk in them,” Jessica says, eyeing them warily. “I've never worn heels before, and those look almost like stilts.”

Pam looks as if she's going to argue, but then she goes back to the closet and pulls out some black boots. They have thick chrome buckles on the sides. “These, then.”

Jessica bites her lip, tasting lipstick, and takes the boots. Once they're on, she stands and tries to pull her skirt down over her knees. It won't go, though, it's just meant to be short.

“Come here,” Pam says, and leads Jessica over to the full-length mirror. “Now, look.”

Jessica blinks, taking in her entire image. She looks like a bad girl. She looks like a _vampire_.

“Show me your teeth, honey,” Pam says, and it's easy to obey because it's nearly Jessica's feeding time.

There's a little bit of lipstick on her fangs, which makes Pam roll her eyes. Jessica rubs at her teeth and then smiles. “I like it.”

She feels powerful. Who knew a change in wardrobe could make her feel so good? It isn't because she looks bad, she doesn't think, but more because she's flouting the rules she's lived with all her life. She wishes she could visit her family now, yell at them and say, “Look at your daughter now!”

But that thought makes her a little sad, because she can't go back. After the disaster before, she knows she can never do that again.

“We should show Eric,” Pam says. “He'll get a kick out of seeing you all dolled up.”

“I don't think we should,” Jessica says warily. On the few occasions she's talked to Eric, she got the impression he couldn't be bothered with her.

“He likes my projects,” Pam says.

“Is that what I am?” Jessica asks. “Your project?”

Pam just smiles and shakes her head, leaning in close to brush Jessica's hair back over her shoulder. “You have to stop defining yourself by how others see you. You're your own person now, you can do anything, _be_ anything you want. You've just got to figure out what that is.”

Jessica leans a little so that her back is against Pam's front. She smiles at Pam in the mirror. “Will you help me with it?”

Pam looks as if she's going to pull away, her face shrewd. But then she smiles back and wraps an arm around Jessica's waist and pulls her closer. “If that's what you want.”

Jessica does.


End file.
